


The beginning of a friendship

by AniZH



Category: Victorious
Genre: Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniZH/pseuds/AniZH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat is excited for their first singing class and it makes her bounce up and down on her chair. Jade sits next to her and is thoroughly annoyed by it. She tells her she looks like an idiot and Cat may find her rude but at least Jade is also honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is a little fic about Cat and Jade and how I could imagine them becoming friends. Both chapters are exactly about the same situations but the first chapter is out of Cat's perspective while the second one is out of Jade's. You can choose which one you want to read first or if you only want to read one or whatever as I put them up at the same time.I would love getting some feedback but mainly just want you to enjoy the read. :)

It’s their third day at Hollywood Arts and it’s finally time for their first singing class. Cat is super excited. She likes all kind of art but singing is her very favorite. She can’t wait to meet her teacher, to show them what she can do and to improve her voice and her technique with their help.  
But the teacher isn’t there yet while most students already sit in the room.  
Cat bounces up and down in her seat, impatient and excited for their teacher to finally come and the lesson to begin.  
A harsh voice pulls her out of her thoughts: “Stop bouncing!”  
She turns around to see a girl sitting next to her, looking annoyed. She has seen her before. They share other classes as well. She wears much black which Cat doesn’t really like. She herself wears colors as bright as possible because life is beautiful and bright colors make everyone happy and she wants to make everyone happy.  
The girl continues: “You look like an idiot.”  
Cat doesn’t understand. Why does she look like an idiot? And why should she stop bouncing? Why isn’t everyone bouncing?  
“I’m just so excited and happy,” she declares. “Aren’t you happy to be here?”  
Maybe she isn’t or otherwise she also would dress happier. On the other hand... She wouldn’t attend this school if she wouldn’t love performance arts, would she?  
“That’s no reason to be like that,” the other girl says and that means that she is happy and excited, right? “Stop it. It’s going on my nerves.”  
She doesn’t want to go on anyone’s nerves. She also hasn’t known she did that. But what is she supposed to do when she feels like she’ll burst out of excitement?  
The other girl suddenly looks past her as she says: “And you are even bigger idiots. Stop laughing!”  
Cat fleetingly looks at the others too who have been laughing at her behind her back. That has happened in her former schools as well. Some people have just always made fun of her. She has thought Hollywood Arts would be different. She doesn’t understand why it isn’t. It’s only her third day and for some reason they are laughing again.  
Now, with the other girl glaring at them, they stop and hastily look away.  
Cat looks back at her. She also always has had people that were fine with her but nobody ever defended her in any way. She has thought that that was the case because nobody was her friend but this girl isn’t her friend as well and still told the others to stop laughing. Maybe, she just did it because their laughing annoys her as much as Cat’s bouncing. But Cat looks in her eyes and is sure that isn’t it. It isn’t just about the laughing, about the sound of it. It’s about them laughing about someone, making fun of someone.  
“What’s your name?” she asks.  
The girl looks back to her as well with narrowed eyes. “Why?” As if Cat could do something bad with the information of her name.  
Cat shrugs. “Because we’re obviously classmates and I’d like to know.”  
The other girl doesn’t say anything and well... Cat can also introduce herself first. “I’m Cat.”  
It takes another few seconds before the other girl finally says: “Jade.”  
Cat almost claps excitedly. “That’s a beautiful name!”  
She knows all about jade stones. She knows a lot of random things. Those stones are believed to promote wisdom and balance. They are about stability and are supposed to protect people from negative influences. Well, and this human Jade has just protected her from something negative, from people laughing at her. The name seems to fit, doesn’t it?  
But anyway. She says: “My actual name is Caterina but my parents already called me Cat when I was little because...”  
She gets cut off: “I really don’t care.”  
Cat feels extremely offended but at the same time curious. Nobody has ever told her they don’t care like that. She knows that a lot of people don’t really care about her stories. She can’t help but tell them anyway. And then, they have laughed about her behind her back or have just sat there and nodded as if they listened though they haven’t.  
This is new. And she has to say she rather likes it. Even if this Jade seems a little mean... at least she is honest. Cat doesn’t know many honest people. Even her parents lie constantly to her. Mostly about her brother. They like to say everything is fine with him though she knows it’s not. They have said everything would be okay after he got stabbed. He never really has been the same again – though he also has’t been what you would call normal and healthy before.  
Cat has wished more than once that someone would just tell her the truth about him though she loves him either way. But nobody ever does while her brother, who’s the one to always be honest to her, can’t really tell her about his condition as he also doesn’t know or at least doesn’t understand.  
Cat likes honesty. It makes her feel at ease to know what’s actually going on. So, she rather likes Jade.  
The teacher comes though before she can comment on it and she forgets to even say good-bye to Jade at the end of class as she’s still fully engulfed by the lesson they had.  
She does wish her a good day though when they pass each other at the end of the school day in the hallway. Jade doesn’t even seem to have heard.

The next morning, Cat starts out by searching for Jade’s locker. She wants to know more about that girl and therefore wants to talk to her a little bit more. She’s sure to have seen her around certain lockers and goes there. She promptly finds one she knows is Jade’s.  
Cat has decorated her own locker on her second day here. Apparently, Jade has also had fast ideas. At least, there is a locker here which is decorated with some scissors. It’s not much but Cat can imagine she wants to put more and more on the locker as times goes by. This absolutely has to be Jade’s locker. Cat isn’t even sure how she knows as she barely knows the girl but still...  
It’s this thing she has. This thing that she just knows about people sometimes. She has this understanding for people that she can’t really describe. But because of that she always knows when someone actually isn’t listening to her or doesn’t like her, even if they pretend otherwise. And it makes her know that this is Jade’s locker.  
She waits next to it and finally, Jade truly comes.  
“Good morning, Jade,” she says happily and the other girl draws her eyebrows together as she stops in front of her locker.  
“What do you want?”  
Cat tilts her head. Well, she wants to know more about her. She wants to talk to her. And she wants her to have a good morning, to be happy. She isn’t sure what of those things to say first or to say at all but she settles on: “I just wanted to say that.”  
“Then leave now,” Jade says and if Jade wants her to, why not?  
Therefore she says “key, key” before she does leave.

It doesn’t stop her to wish her a good morning at her locker every day though for the next week and Jade does give her a “yeah, hi” back every now and then.  
But it doesn’t bring her any closer to Jade. They don’t actually talk. It doesn’t make her know Jade any better.  
She also tries sitting next to her in every class they have together to possibly talk to her there but it rarely works as either she is too late and can’t take the seat next to her as it’s already taken, or Jade doesn’t take the one next to her, or the teacher comes shortly after both of them sit anyway. And sometimes, Cat is also too distracted by other things, by her own thoughts to remember about wanting to get to know Jade better. (She especially forgets at lunch, though sometimes Jade also is nowhere to be seen or Cat herself uses the time to call home when her brother has a bad day.)  
At other times, she watches the other girl though, gets to know that she doesn’t talk much to anyone, never initiates contact with anyone herself. She pretends to not be very attentive in class but Cat is sure she is. She does make notes. However, she also always draws little pictures on the same papers while she listens to the teacher. Cat is able to look at one of the pictures once and quickly draws back. She is sure, Jade has drawn a beheading in a comical style as they talked about the French Revolution.  
But she wants to know more than that and so she gets her things for the day out of her locker first before she waits at Jade’s for the other girl one day. And after she said her morning greeting, she stays there.  
Jade puts a book in her locker as if she doesn’t notice Cat still standing next to her but then she says without looking at her: “Leave.”  
“But we have the same class for first period,” she says truthfully. “We can go there together.”  
“No,” Jade says, still not looking at her.  
“Why not?” Cat asks confused. They would both go alone otherwise. They can also go together, even if Jade possibly doesn’t want to get to know her.  
Now, Jade finally turns to her. “Because I want to be alone,” she says, almost angrily.  
“Nobody wants to be alone,” Cat says because nobody does. Yes, maybe at times, some people do. She knows her brother sometimes needs to be alone. Even she wants to be alone sometimes – though she guesses that also has a lot to do with the fact that she hasn’t got anyone to truly talk to. Maybe, that’s also the case for Jade.  
“I do,” Jade says though but she is alone in school all the time, just like Cat. She can’t really want that.  
And Cat looks in her eyes and knows that Jade thinks that what she says is true. Because Jade truly is an honest person. But while she may think that, it doesn’t have to be the case. Cat has this feeling inside of her that it isn’t. Jade doesn’t want to be alone.  
“I don’t think you do,” she therefore says and Jade promptly slams her locker shut with a loud sound, glaring at her: “Leave or I will use one of my scissors on you.”  
Cat runs away with a terrified noise.

She doesn’t think Jade would actually hurt her though, as she thinks about it over the day. Jade may have seemed like she meant it – and may have believed it herself at the time – but Cat is sure it has been an empty threat.  
Well, and Cat understands why she has made it. Cat never likes it when her therapist just tells her what her feelings are about. It’s her feelings after all and it always feels like the therapist wants to tell her she knows more about her than she herself does. Yes, it also helps sometimes but she still doesn’t like it. So, she is still sure she’s right about Jade not wanting to be alone but it’s okay that Jade got angry about it.  
Therefore, she again waits next to her locker the next morning but she doesn’t even get to say her morning greeting when Jade already says: “I still have my scissors.”  
“I don’t think you will hurt me just like that,” Cat says honestly and for a moment, they just look at each other, then Jade says: “Leave me alone.”  
But Cat doesn’t want to, so she says: “No.”  
Jade glares at her again. “Leave me the fuck alone. I don’t know what you want from me. But I don’t want to be around a freak like you!”  
And that’s just mean. You can’t call a person a freak. Cat hurries away, feeling like she’s about to cry. She has gotten called a freak before. Her brother gets called that word constantly. It makes her sick.  
But she doesn’t believe Jade has meant what she has said. She thinks about the situation, tries to remember Jade’s face, her expression. Cat realizes she hasn’t told her why she waits at her locker every morning. Maybe Jade thinks it’s creepy. Cat could understand that. And if something is creepy, you are afraid. And maybe, Jade lashes out when she is afraid. She looks like someone who could be like that. And Cat has again this feeling inside of her that that is how Jade works. And she remembers her expression, the look in her eyes and just knows that that’s how it is.

The next morning, she is back at Jade’s locker again and Jade’s eyes aren’t as cold as Cat has gotten to know them over the last days and weeks. It’s more confusion.  
“What are you doing here again?”  
“Meeting you at your locker,” Cat says. And finally wants to explain at least a little: “That’s what friends do.”  
Well... Cat never has had a friend. There always were people who were nice to her and everything but with everything with her brother, she never was allowed to invite someone to her house – and she had barely time to visit anyone else. Her classmates have found that weird, next to so much else about her, and they may have still been nice but she wouldn’t have called any of them her friends.  
So, she isn’t sure what friends actually do. But meeting up in the morning, wishing each other a good one... that’s what friends do, right?  
And she does want to be Jade’s friend. She doesn’t know what exactly it is about the other girl but she feels like she needs to know more about her. She feels like being Jade’s friend would be an extremely precious thing to be.  
Jade seems cold but somehow Cat knows she isn’t. Somehow she knows that Jade can love very deeply and to be one of the very few people who she loves like that... Cat can’t imagine anything better. With Jade being this honest and great girl, artistic and true to herself.  
“We are not friends,” Jade says however but they see each other every day and Jade does talk to her at least a little while she talks to noone else, so she claims: “We are.”  
“We are not,” Jade says. “You do remember what I told you yesterday, right? Just leave me alone. We’re not friends and we never will be.”  
Cat tries to figure out if Jade means it, if she really wants to be left alone. But she doesn’t. Cat knows though she probably really doesn’t feel like Cat is her friend. And well... Maybe they aren’t really. But...  
“You may not be my friend but I’m definitely yours.”  
Jade draws her eyebrows together. “You can’t just decide that.”  
“I can,” Cat says. “Because I already did.”  
Jade looks at her for another few seconds before she turns around and leaves without even opening her locker once.

Cat waits for her again in the next morning and it’s Jade who talks first: “Okay, why?”  
“Why what?” Cat asks confused.  
“Why do you want to be my friend?”  
Cat looks at the other girl and she has usually endless words in every situation but she barely can describe these feelings she has about other people, these impressions she has from time to time about other people that are somehow always true.  
She shrugs and finally decides on: “Because you’re honest and I like that.”  
Jade slightly shakes her head before she opens her locker. “You’re an idiot,” she says but somehow it doesn’t sound mean at all.  
“See you later,” Cat says with a bright smile before she leaves.

The next morning, Cat runs late and only arrives at Jade’s locker when she’s already there.  
“Good morning, Jade,” she says and Jade turns around and Cat is sure to almost see relief in her eyes.  
She smiles brightly as she promptly tells the story of why she’s late and Jade actually listens to her, stays at her locker even when she’s finished putting things in and out of it, until the bell rings for the first lesson and Cat has to hurry to her own locker to be on time for class.  
From then on, Cat tells her more and more about all the random things on her mind. She mainly talks to her in the morning in front of her locker but also before some of the classes every now and then. Jade still doesn’t take the seat next to Cat in the classes they share if the seat is available but Cat always tries for them to sit together, for lunch as well. And Jade does listen to her. Even if she looks away and looks desinterested, Cat knows she listens. And sometimes she still tells her suddenly to stop talking and sometimes it hurts Cat but at least Jade does say as soon as it’s enough for her. So, she always stops when Jade wants her to.  
Cat never has had anyone like Jade in her life and it somehow makes her extremely happy.  
Not everyone is like Jade though. And there still are those classmates who have already laughed at her on her third day. She has heard them every now and then in the hallways as well or in different classrooms. One of them has an older brother who has long joined them. It’s something about Cat that seem to be easy to make fun off and which apparently makes him more popular with his friends.  
Cat doesn’t care much though she doesn’t like it t all. But she also hasn’t have to talk to those people, so...  
But the older boy has started actually talking to her instead of just about her and it’s unsettling. Cat is a little afraid when he now suddenly is with her.  
“Hey, ditzy. Where are you going? Too ditzy to remember where your classroom is?”  
Cat only shortly glances at him as his two friends laugh and he grins like an idiot, as if he just has made a brilliant joke.  
It is true that she just went by them for the third time. She has forgot something in her locker. It happens.  
“Do you even hear us talk to you or are you too spaced out?” the boy asks as she tries to go on without saying a word and suddenly there is his foot in front of hers and she almost falls over it. She stumbles forward and the boy and his friends laugh.  
“She is even too dumb to walk,” he says and that’s just awful, as if he hasn’t made her trip.  
She wants to defend herself when she suddenly sees a shadow passing by. The next second there is a loud noise, a thud and screams.  
“What the...? My nose!”  
Cat turns around to see the boy on the floor, his hands both covering a bloody nose, tears in his eyes. His friends kneel down next to him with shocked and worried looks in their eyes.  
Jade stands next to her, her right hand still formed into a fist, glaring at the boy on the ground.  
“Oh, he is even too dumb to stand upright,” she snarls.  
“You broke my nose!” the boy says and Jade raises one of her eyebrows: “Watch out or I will break more of your bones.”  
The boy’s eyes widen and Cat grabs Jade’s arm without noticing herself. Jade’s body flinches ever so slightly but she doesn’t give any other reaction. Instead, she still glares at the boy.  
And then, Lane is with them.  
“What’s going on?” he asks as he tries to take in the situation.  
“That girl punched me!” the boy says as his friends finally helps him up to his feet and someone is handing him a tissue. There already is blood everywhere.  
Jade slowly looks to Lane while she says: “I did.”  
But she isn’t about to say anything more about it and this isn’t the whole story.  
Cat quickly adds: “But only because he was mean to me! He tripped and insulted me!”  
“I did not,” the boy claims. “Why would I care about making fun of some dumb freshman I don’t even know?”  
Jade promptly takes a step closer to him and he takes one back, obviously terrified she will punch him again. Cat doesn’t like violence. She never has. But she does have to smile a little about this.  
“Okay, stop it, everyone,” Lane says as he looks from one person to the next. “I want you two” – he points at the boy’s friends – “to take him to the nurse. I will talk to all three of you later. And you two” – now she points at Jade and Cat – “will come with me.”  
Jade shrugs and Cat bites her lip a little scared as they both follow Lane who calls out: “And everyone else: Get to class.”  
Cat only now notices the many classmates standing around, watching the scene. Everyone makes room for them to pass by and look after Jade as they go.  
They go to Lane’s office and sit down there.  
“So, tell me what happened,” Lane prompts but Jade stays silent, crossing her arms in front of her.  
So, Cat launches into the story, tells him about how that boy has made fun of her before and what he has said now and how Jade has come to her rescue.  
“Is that true?” Lane finally asks Jade after Cat is done.  
Jade only slowly looks to Cat first, then to Lane, before she says: “I guess so.”  
“You guess?” Lane asks. “That isn’t an answer. Is is true or not?”  
Jade looks annoyed. “It is.”  
Cat watches the two of them stare into each other’s eyes for almost a minute before Lane says: “I could directly suspend you for this, Jade. Maybe I even should. But I do believe Cat’s version as of now though I still have to speak to Rick and his friends. I think I can only make a final decision then and maybe after talking to the principal. But I do think you have a fair chance to not get suspended but only get detention for a long time. You will definitely have detention this afternoon and I’ll call your parents either way. And we will talk again as soon as I’ve talked to everyone else.”  
Jade shrugs. “Fine.”  
Lane nods. “And remember that violence is never the solution. Cat, if anyone ever makes fun of you again, just come to me.”  
She nods as well though she isn’t sure if she will. Most of the times, it’s no use to tell anyone about it. She has tried that in her former schools.  
“You can both go now,” he finally says and Jade stands up without another word, grabs her bag and leaves.  
Cat waves to Lane while she hurries to follow her.  
She bites her lip as she goes next to Jade down the hallway. She’s sure she should thank Jade. Nobody has ever done anything like that for her. And she knows that Jade wouldn’t have done it for just anyone. She may be annoyed at people making fun of other people like that in any case but she just punched a guy and risked suspension or being the next target for that boy.  
Before she can say anything however, Jade suddenly says, checking her watch: “Well, there’s no use going to third period anymore. But we have the forth together, right? I don’t have my book yet, so let’s go to my locker.”  
And Cat can’t help but giggle happily. She knows that for some reason, Jade has finally accepted her friendship. Jade is ready to open up to her. Jade is ready to let her in.  
She never will be sure how Jade got there or why she does keep her close from then on. She never will understand how exactly she deserves Jade’s friendship, her love that truly is so deep and caring. How she deserves her protection and the honesty that she needs so badly in her life. She just enjoys every second of it.


	2. Jade

Jade has noticed the strange girl before in her way too bright clothes. She’s already annoyed by her as she stis down next her for their first singing class. Why can’t she sit somewhere else?  
Now, she even has started bouncing up and down on her chair and doesn’t seem like she has even noticed herself. A girl like this can’t really exist, can she?  
Though, there is something that annoys her even more than the girl: those classmates that sit on her other side and half behind her. They actually whisper, obviously about the girl, and laugh. Are they making fun of her? Are they fucking serious?  
Jade grows more annoyed by every second that goes by.  
She remembers all the times she has been made fun off and how she has just learned to ignore it. But with that awful girl bouncing up and down next to her, she somehow can’t ignore this. And all of this just has to stop because it’s seriously going on her nerves and she almost feels like leaving the class altogether though she has been rather excited for this class – like for every class that isn’t also taught in every other high school.  
“Stop bouncing!” she therefore finally says. “You look like an idiot.”  
The strange girl promptly turns to her with a confused face. She has to know she looks like an idiot when she bouncesup and down on her chair like that, right?  
She says however: “I’m just so excited and happy. Aren’t you happy to be here?”  
Who isn’t happy to be here? But you don’t have to behave like that because of it.  
“That’s no reason to be like that,” she therefore says. “Stop it. It’s going on my nerves.”  
Those classmates behind her seem to be even more amused at that, as if they like seeing that girl being called out for being weird and of course, she now has to get to them as well: “And you are even bigger idiots. Stop laughing!”  
They instantly stop and hastily look in another direction. Jade hates them so much, though she doesn’t even know their names. First, they make fun of someone and then they don’t even own it.  
The girl glances to them and Jade would have bet that she hasn’t even noticed before but there is something in her eyes that tells Jade she actually has noticed. She has heard them laugh about her before. Maybe, she is also used to it like Jade is, and has gotten good in ignoring them. It’s weird in any case because Jade would’ve guessed that this girl is somehow to... all over the place to notice anything around her.  
The girl looks back to her when Jade already decides that she doesn’t care either way. “What’s your name?”  
That question came out of nowhere. “Why?”  
She sees the other girl shrug. “Because we’re obviously classmates and I’d like to know.”  
Well, that’s it. They are just classmates. Jade doesn’t want to be anything more. And they’ll probably learn each other’s names over time. They are obviously going to be in some classes together for the next few years. So, why does she need to tell her now?  
When she doesn’t answer, the other girl says: “I’m Cat.”  
Well, it probably also doesn’t hurt to tell her if she will get to know over time anyway. “Jade.”  
Cat makes a little bounce again which Jade doesn’t understand at all. “That’s a beautiful name! My actual name is Caterina but my parents already called me Cat when I was little because...”  
Has Jade missed herself asking? Why is this girl telling her that? She cuts her off: “I really don’t care.”  
Cat looks almost shocked at that but Jade truly doesn’t care. She looks back to the door and is glad to see that the teacher finally comes in.

The next morning, Jade is sure she has scored herself a stalker. She isn’t sure how she has done it but there stands that Cat-girl at her locker. She also has said good-bye to her yesterday in the afternoon and Jade doesn’t know why.  
Now, she says with a sickenly bright smile: “Good morning, Jade.”  
“What do you want?” Jade asks her.  
Cat tilts her head as if she has to think about that herself. Maybe, she has to. But why? She has to know what she wants here, doesn’t she?  
In the end, Cat says: “I just wanted to say that.”  
And that’s weird. But this whole girl is weird and if that’s true... “Then leave now.”  
Cat still smiles. “Key, key,” she says as she leaves.  
Honestly? She came to her locker to wish her a good morning? Jade is more than confused when she finally opens her locker.

She gets more and more irritated over the next few days as Cat always waits at her locker for her to wish her a good morning. What is her goal? What does she hope to achieve by acting like this?  
Jade can’t figure it out and it unsettles her very much. She doesn’t show it though, even replies from time to time, trying to calm herself down in just going with it.  
Weirdly enough though, Cat also tries to sit next to her in their shared classes. But at least she otherwise doesn’t follow her around or tries talking to her. Jade can live with her being at her locker every morning wishing her a good one and trying to sit close to her in class. If it just stays at that...  
It doesn’t though. One day, she suddenly stays put while Jade is busying herself with her books at her locker.  
“Leave,” Jade tells her without looking at her and Cat promptly answers: “But we have the same class for first period. We can go there together.”  
They never have done that and Jade won’t start with it now. She doesn’t need her around more. “No.”  
“Why not?” Cat asks but why should they? What is this girl’s deal?  
Jade slowly looks over to her. “Because I want to be alone.”  
“Nobody wants to be alone,” Cat says. Yeah, right, because Cat knows everyone, especially her, Jade, and knows what she wants.  
“I do,” Jade says and Cat looks at her for a moment before she decides: “I don’t think you do.”  
Honestly? She now pretends to know Jade better than herself? She can’t be serious!  
Jade is now seriously annoyed again, slams her locker shut and threats: “Leave or I will use one of my scissors on you.”  
She is satisfied to see Cat running while making a terrified noise.

She thinks it’s over with that but the next day, Cat is back again.  
“I still have my scissors,” Jade says as soon as she steps next to her.  
She’s long used to people backing away from her. She has long improved her own skills to scare people away from her, so she always succeeds. She hates people, she doesn’t want anyone close. People are terrible, they are liars, they are fake.  
Cat doesn’t back away though. “I don’t think you will hurt me just like that.”  
And why does Cat think she knows her so well? And why is she right? No, Jade wouldn’t just hurt her like that. It’s not like she’s actually a violent person. Until now, she has only hurt people who have done actually bad things to her as revenge. Just claiming nobody wants to be alone wouldn’t suffice for that.  
But Jade won’t admit that. She never would.  
Therefore, she just says: “Leave me alone.”  
“No.”  
For a moment, Jade isn’t sure she has heard right. Has Cat just told her no to the prompt of leaving her alone? What is wrong with this girl? Why can’t she just let her live her life in peace? Why is she so weird and insists of staying with her?  
“Leave me the fuck alone. I don’t know what you want from me. But I don’t want to be around a freak like you!”  
She instantly sees that she has hurt Cat as the girl only looks at her for another second, then turns around and runs off. She wants to smirk like she usually does. Cat has had it coming. What is she doing at her locker when Jade obviously doesn’t want her there?  
For some reason, she feels sick of herself though.

She knows she will learn to live with it. It’s not like she hasn’t done things before she has felt uncomfortable about afterwards. That happens and everyone gets over them. At least, this whole business is dealt with now. Cat surely won’t talk to her again after this.  
Yet, the next morning she stands at her locker again.  
“What are you going here again?” She can’t have come back for more, can she?  
“Meeting you at your locker,” Cat answers. “That’s what friends do.”  
Friends? They aren’t friends. How can Cat get the idea that they are friends? What in the world has Jade done to give Cat the impression she wants to be her friend?  
Jade doesn’t. She never really has had any friends and she doesn’t want to start with that now. She doesn’t know how to be a friend and isn’t prepared to learn it. Close human relationships just bring pain anyway, don’t they?  
“We are not friends,” she clearly states. And Cat has to know that after everything, right? After yesterday? “You do remember what I told you yesterday, right? Just leave me alone. We’re not friends and we never will be.”  
Cat tilts her head ever so slightly again, seems to think for a moment, then: “You may not be my friend but I’m definitely yours.”  
And Jade may never have had any friends but she’s sure this isn’t how it works. “You can’t just decide that.”  
Cat answers however: “I can. Because I already did.”  
Jade isn’t speechless very often but she is now. So, she just decided that? She can’t do that. Jade doesn’t want her to do that.  
But she doesn’t know what to say and in the end, she just leaves.

She thinks about it though. She thinks about Cat and her wanting to be friends. Why?  
She tries to remember ever seeing Cat with anyone else but she doesn’t think she has. So why has she apparently chosen her to be friends with? Or has she truly many friends and Jade has just not noticed because she has never cared? Is this some plot for something? But what does she want to achieve?  
Jade really doesn’t understand this at all. It isn’t like Jade has given Cat any reason to like her or anything, any reason to be friends with her.  
And there is Cat again in the next morning, waiting at Jade’s locker, and Jade directly has to ask: “Okay, why?”  
Cat is obviously confused: “Why what?”  
“Why do you want to be my friend?”  
Cat looks at her for several seconds before she shrugs: “Because you’re honest and I like that.”  
Jade feels stunned for a moment there. She likes her honesty? Though she has hurt her with it? Jade has never had anyone tell her they liked that she is honest. People usually hate that and all talk about how you of course have t be honest but not as brutal as Jade is and not without being asked. So, they don’t actually want you do be honest at all.  
Is Cat truly different? Can she really actually like being told they never will be friends, that she’s a freak, that she should stop bouncing?  
Jade can’t help but say: “You’re an idiot.”  
She doesn’t really mean that though and she has the feeling, Cat knows that somehow. At least she smiles brightly as she says: “See you later.”

Jade stops in her tracks for a moment when she arrives the next morning and Cat isn’t waiting in front of her locker.  
She feels a little sick and then instantly angry at herself. Has she gotten so attached and used to Cat being there that she now actually feels bad when she finally isn’t there anymore? She should be glad. She should be happy about it.  
But she feels sick and wonders what Cat has wanted after all, what she achieved without Jade herself noticing, while she finally steps up to her locker to put in and out the stuff she needs.  
And suddenly, there is her voice again: “Good morning, Jade.”  
Jade turns around and it’s really Cat that stands in front of her, smiling brightly and promptly telling her why she’s late. Because otherwise she still would’ve been here, she would’ve waited for her again.  
From then on, Cat talks more and more to her. She always starts the morning with some story and Jade doesn’t always feel like it but amazingly, Cat seems to be okay with that. Jade has never been one to hold back and she also doesn’t want to but every time she tells Cat to shut up, Cat just does without feeling insulted. Jade doesn’t know why. She doesn’t know what Cat gets out of this.  
They still don’t spend much more time together other than the early mornings at Jade’s locker. They don’t walk together to any classes and don’t even have much contact in the classes they share.  
Jade notices Cat more often in the hallways though. She notices when they pass each other. And she notices that Cat is actually still made fun of. She has thought it has just been that one incident on their third day. But she should’ve known better. They are in high school now. Bullies only get worse, not better.  
And she does understand why Cat is an easy target. With her whole bubbly attitude, there’s probably always something to laugh about. But Cat doesn’t deserve it. Nobody does but Jade finds that especially Cat doesn’t. Because Cat isn’t fake herself. She is happy and carefree and just wants the best for everyone. How can anyone bully her? Tell her to her face if she is going on your nerves with something but laughing about her, pointing fingers, in a group of people... Honestly?  
Jade is on her way to class when she sees those three boys she has seen before laughing about Cat, now with her in the hallways. She instantly feels sick. She knows what it’s like when the bullies are suddenly standing right by you.  
Nobody else seems to care though. Nobody even looks in their direction though that one boy’s voices that seems to be the ‘leader’ of their little gang carries through the hall: “Do you even hear us talk to you or are you too spaced out?”  
Jade gets closer, watches as Cat just wants to leave them because Cat isn’t a person to fight, would never hurt a fly when that stupid boy actually trips her and makes her almost fall to the ground. And then he taunts her: “She is even too dumb to walk.”  
Jade is on her way to him before she knows it and then her fist is in his face.  
She has never actually punched someone in the face. It feels weird but at the same time right. It feels right as she watches the boy fall down and the blood spreading everywhere out of his nose.  
He and his friends scream and now everyone in the hallway turns. Of course they do. They don’t care about Cat being bullied but this asshole being punched.  
“What the...? My nose!”  
Jade considers stumping on his foot with which he has tripped Cat but she guesses this is by far enough.  
She does imitate his taunt however: “Oh, he is even too dumb to stand upright.”  
“You broke my nose!” the boy instantly says as if Jade has said other wise.  
“Watch out or I will break more of your bones,” she threats and she knows she will if he ever thinks about hurting Cat again.  
The boy’s eyes widen in shock because he’s the whimp all bullies are and at the same moment, Cat suddenly grabs Jade’s arm.  
She flinches ever so slightly at the unexpected touch but weirdly enough, it doesn’t feel uncomfortable or unsettling like touching someone can sometimes feel for Jade. Maybe, because Cat definitely doesn’t want to do anything bad. Because Cat is a genuinely good person.  
Suddenly, there is Lane.  
“What’s going on?” he asks.  
It’s of course the boy who answers first while his friends help him up his feet and someone is handing him a tissue to stop the blood to spill even more: “That girl punched me!”  
Well, and that’s just true. Therefore, she says, looking to Lane: “I did.”  
“But only because he was mean to me! He tripped and insulted me!” Cat adds.  
The boy of course says: “I did not. Why would I care about making fun of some dumb freshman I don’t even know?”  
Seriously? Now, he’s even denying it while calling Cat dumb in the same breath?  
She takes a step forward, knowing that will intimidate him. She has punched him just now after all. The boy of course flinches back. Because he can’t help being a whimp.  
“Okay, stop it, everyone,” Lane says and then directs the three boys to go to the nurse while Cat and Jade are supposed to follow him and everyone else to go to their classes.  
They go to Lane’s office and sit down there.  
“So, tell me what happened,” Lane says. Oh, how often Jade has heard those words. Sometimes when she has defended or revenged herself, someone has asked her what has happened. Except her mother, nobody has ever really listened or believed her. (And her mother has never punished her for defending herself – but of course she has for the revenge parts.)  
But this Lane-guy also won’t listen, she’s sure of it. So, why should she explain at all?  
She crosses her arms in front of her but before Lane can ask her again, Cat suddenly tells everything. She explains how that boy has made fun of her before and has now done it again. That Jade has just defended her.  
Jade knows that that is what Cat should say because it’s the truth but hearing her talk, so fast and hasty as if she wants to make sure Lane gets to know every detail because it’s important for him to know what exactly happened before Jade punched that guy... It makes her feel surprisingly at ease.  
When Cat is done, Lane finally turns to Jade again: “Is that true?”  
Jade looks to Cat who looks back with big eyes, then to Lane. “I guess so.”  
Lane draws his eyebrows together. “You guess? That isn’t an answer. Is it true or not?”  
Gosh, is this guy annoying! That obviously has been a yes. “It is.”  
And now he looks at her as if he ever could read something out of her face, as if he could see in her eyes if it’s the truth or not. Good luck there.  
But in the end, he says: “I could directly suspend you for this, Jade. Maybe I even should. But I do believe Cat’s version as of now though I still have to speak to Rick and his friends. I think I can only make a final decision then and maybe after talking to the principal. But I do think you have a fair chance to not get suspended but only get detention for a long time. You will definitely have detention this afternoon and I’ll call your parents either way. And we will talk again as soon as I’ve talked to everyone else.”  
She can deal with detention and with him calling her parents. She wonders if that dumb boy also will get punished. She bets he won’t because bullies rarely do. But even so... He probably will have learned his lesson and won’t touch Cat again.  
She shrugs. “Fine.”  
Lane nods. “And remember that violence is never the solution.” Yeah, as if that boy would’ve stopped otherwise.  
Lane turns to Cat. “Cat, if anyone ever makes fun of you again, just come to me.”  
Jade also looks at Cat, sees her nod but there is something in the other girl’s face that shows her that Cat won’t go to Lane if anything like that ever happens again. Because she has also long learned that it is of no use.  
There’s some anger flaring up inside of her because what kind of teachers wouldn’t protect someone like Cat at all costs. Yes, Jade also has never gotten any kind of protection but she guesses she can understand that. She doesn’t look like she needs protection – and she doesn’t need it anymore.  
But someone like Cat? A girl that’s so pure like a little child? And people have just let bad things happen to her? Oh, how much Jade hates people!  
“You can both go now,” Lane finally says and Jade directly stands up and leaves.  
She hears Cat quickly following her and checks her watch to see how much time they have wasted on this while they go down the hall.  
Wow, they’ve missed almost their whole third period. She would’ve had math, so it’s not a big loss but she’s still pissed to have missed any class just because of that idiot boy.  
But that means they can directly go to their fourth period. They. It’s English next and they have that class together. Why not go together? She doesn’t remember anyone else having really made fun of Cat over the last weeks and she’s also sure the incident is the number one topic in school for the day, so hopefully nobody will touch Cat ever again, but it won’t hurt to stay close to her when possible, to look out for her. When nobody else does it.  
And she has to say... It gives her a weirdly relaxed feeling having Cat around, even if she constantly talks. It’s something about her... possibly the goodness inside of her, the genuineness, the pure happiness...  
And Cat does want to be her friend, doesn’t she? She does want to be around her for some reason, doesn’t she?  
“Well, there’s no use going to third period anymore. But we have the forth together, right? I don’t have my book yet, so let’s go to my locker.”  
Cat actually appears to be amazingly happy about Jade’s words, as if it means the world to her to be told to come to her locker with her.  
Jade never will understand why Cat started clinging to her, why she wanted to be friends. She never will understand how exactly she deserves Cat’s friendship, her pure and carefree love that has no conditions for Jade to behave in a certain way. How she deserves her liveliness and her true happiness that she somehow needs to badly in her life. She just enjoys every second of it.


End file.
